


Someone outed him

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [29]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: [post Vendredi 19:21]





	Someone outed him

Saturday morning, Mika stood in the doorway of the living room with Lisa, stealing glances at the sleeping teenage boy on the couch. 

When Lucas came home last night, he thought he was alone but, he wasn’t. Mika was there. He saw him walk in with a bloody hand and heard him cry himself to sleep, both of which had Mika concerned. Did he get into a physical fight? It was very unlike Lucas to punch people but he had been acting very out of character lately so, who knows.

The longer he watched him, the more Mika felt bad for telling him he wasn’t family. He  _was_. Just like Manon and Lisa, Lucas’s blood family was shitty to him and he needed a new family with whom he’d feel loved and at home. Mika was wrong to make him feel like he wasn’t a part of their flat family.

Regardless that they had had a little fight on Thursday, Mika still cared about the Lucas. And, after this week’s confession, he couldn’t quite map out where his mind was. Figuring out your sexuality is a difficult rite of passage. He was just worried about Lucas and it frustrated him because he didn’t know what to do. He felt deep down that there was more to it than Lucas had told him.

“Have you seen it?” Lisa asked, a bit nervous. She had never been too close to Lucas, they didn’t have much to say to each other but regardless she still worried about him.

Mike pulled his eyebrow. “Seen what?”

“The post on Facebook. Someone outed him.” She bit her lip and showed the post to Mika on her phone. “Why would anyone do that to him.. how are they even so sure?”

Mika raised his eyebrows as he looked through the post. “No way! He’s gay? I would’ve  _never_ guessed…” Mika said, exaggeratedly, trying to look surprised.

Lisa gave him a look. She has lived long enough with Mika to know when he was acting. And, no offence but, Mika was  _not_  a great actor.

“You  _knew_?”

Mika shrugged gently. “He told me on Thursday. We even got in a bit of an argument but, it’s clear that he is lost. He was nowhere near admitting to himself who he was, let alone to the whole world. What this person did is incredibly cruel.. ” He glanced at Lucas again, thinking how hard it must be for him to be outed while dealing with internalized homosexuality. “Do you know who outed him?”

She shook her head. “No. I heard it from Daphné who heard from Olivia who heard from-”

“Okay, okay. I get it, Lisa,” Mika interrupted, knowing these stories were neverending. “We should to something to cheer him up. He wasn’t in a great state when he came home last night. I mean, when he wakes up his hand will be in pain and who knows if he was drinking. We need to take care of him, make him feel at home.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“We could bake something! Pancakes or…french toasts?”

“And risk poisoning him?” Lisa pointed.

Mika sighed but nodded. “Let’s leave the baking to Manon.”

“What if we do something else then? I mean he can’t sleep on that old coach every night, he needs to be a little bit more comfortable if he want to invite Eliott over again. What if we get him a blow up mattress or something. There is gotta be something that makes him feel better.”

“Who’s Eliott?” Lisa asked, confused.

Mika’s eyes widen. Oh shit. “Erm, let’s go ask Manon if she has an idea.”


End file.
